vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magikarp
Summary Magikarp is a Water type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is commonly known as the weakest Pokémon in the world, as even in the heat of battle it will do nothing but flop around. Its swimming muscles are equally as weak, as it is easily washed away by currents, and it is not rare to find many Magikarp deposited in places where water pools. Despite this, Magikarp are still known to be very hardy and durable, as they can survive bombs that clear out entire lakes, and live in the most polluted of waters. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C to 9-A Name: Magikarp Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (It's a species. Can be either male or female) Age: Varies Classification: Fish Pokemon; Water- type Pokemon; Pokedex Entry #129 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Speed Augmentation (in the rain), Underwater Breathing (Type 2, as it can follow the player around for long distances in HG/SS on land without ill effects), Can leap extreme distances, Empathic Manipulation (becomes faster while scared), Water Manipulation, Can survive in any body of water, Enhanced Senses, Healing (via Berry + Self-Curer), Regeneration (Low), Non-Physical Interaction, Fear Manipulation (via Intimidator IQ skill), Resistance to: Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation and Water Manipulation, Dynamax Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Stated to be the world's weakest Pokémon; struggles to swim against most currents) to Small Building level (Elder Magikarp can launch themselves over mountains and well trained Magikarp can destroy boulders and frozen trees. Their Splash can generate this much energy) Speed: Transonic (Via powerscaling. Despite its fodder status, it can still react to sound based moves like Growl) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Can't even push against currents) to Class 1 (Well trained Magikarp can push (but not hurt in the slightest) Golem or even Steelix) Striking Strength: Below Average to Small Building Class Durability: Below Average Human level to Small Building level (Can survive attacks from other Magikarp), possibly far higher (Magikarps managed to survive the detonation of a Galactic Bomb, which shook the entirety of the Sinnoh region, but it's unknown if the bomb detonated directly on Lake Valor) Stamina: Surprisingly high for its status. Noted to be relatively hardy due to its hold on life. Range: Below standard melee range (Is .9 meters. Standard melee range begins at 1 meter). Likely up to hundreds of meters with Hydro Pump. Standard Equipment: Berry (Heals Magikarp a little if eaten) Intelligence: Instinctive. Average to below average in battle. Weaknesses: Grass- and Electric- type moves. Its moveset is incredibly limited and it only splashes and flops about, making its movements predictable enough for Pokemon like Pidgeotto to grab it out of the air. The few good things it has are conditional. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Swift Swim:' In the rain, Magikarp's speed notably increases. *'Rattled:' Magikarp's hidden ability. When scared, or when hit by certain types of moves that scare it (Bug-, Dark-, and Ghost-), its speed increases. When hit by a move of the aforementioned types, Magikarp's speed increases with each hit. *'Gulp:' An ability exclusive to Pokemon Conquest. When Magikarp is standing in water, it heals itself. *'Mood Maker:' An ability exclusive to Pokemon Conquest. Magikarp increases the energy of allies around it. *'Decoy:' An ability exclusive to Pokemon Conquest. Magikarp can lure in enemies as a decoy, attracting them to it. Moves *'Splash:' While not exclusive to Magikarp, it's considered Magikarp's signature move. Magikarp splashes about. It does no damage, though it can take some Magikarps high enough to go over mountains, so the force of falling on the opponent there can do some damage. *'Tackle:' Magikarp rams its body into the opponent. *'Flail:' Magikarp flails about. The less health Magikarp has, the more damage it does. *'Bounce:' Magikarp bounces up high into the air and lands on the opponent later. *'Hydro Pump: '''Magikarp launches a huge volume of water at the opponent. *'Rage:' As long as this move is in use, the power of rage raises the Attack stat each time Magikarp is hit in battle. This move was only available in the TCG. *'Dragon Rage:' Magikarp hits the target with a shock wave of pure rage. This move was only available in the TCG. *'Struggle:' An attack that is used in desperation. This also damages Magikarp a little. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories:' Flumph (Dungeons and Dragons) Flumph's Profile (Speed was equalized, 10-C versions were used) Heihei (Disney) Heihei’s Profile (Speed was equalized, Magikarp was 10-C) Notable Losses: Wishiwashi (Pokémon) Wishiwashi's Profile (Speed was equalized, this was 10-C Magikarp against Solo Form Wishiwashi) Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) Squidward’s Profile (Speed was equal, Full arsenal, Both were at 10-C, Took place in a forest lake) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Fish Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Water Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Healers Category:OLM, Inc. Category:Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Board Game Characters